


Drabbles and Shitposts, and Incorrect Quotes. Oh my!

by KonataDMC



Series: Minors who are combat ready [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholism, Birb Qrow, Drabbles, Incorrect Quotes, Strong Language, cover ruby's eyes shes too young, ears i meant ears, literally shitposts, omf i just said that, ooof, pre vol 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Me and my friend were coming up with thoughts and theories for this next volume and I'd say it went well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Is birb form genetic? Are we gonna see birb Yang?! Plus Blake is a cat that fits with the ship, eh, eh??

Him: No it said in canon Oz gave the power to them.

 **Me:** Yeh but is it genetic? Are they carriers?

Him: Instead of carrier pidgeons its carrier crows, Qrow holds the letter in his cape.

 **Me:** "Oz, I got this fuckin' letter for ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Raven are siblings, it's natural they wanna piss each other off.

Him: They transform to annoy each other, feathers falls out hair falls out.

 **Me:** They have bald spots for months at a time XD Oz goes ballistic, "Qrow and Raven you will pick up these feathers or no alcohol or sneaking out for maiden training for a month."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties to chapter one

"Qrow, I've told you a thousand times, if you're going to deliver a letter, you must do so sober." Ozpin sighed, turning to the crow that had just slammed into the window. "That's the 156th window I've had to request cleaning for." 

"Shut the fuck up, Oz, I'm a literal crow I fucking can't see glass." Qrow slurred, clearly drunk, handing Ozpin his letter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Qrow, there is something you must know with your newfound... uh.. corvus abilities." Ozpin knew the reaction he was inevitably going to get. 

"And what the fu-" His words was cut off by a bird caw. "You have got to be fu-" Another caw- "-ing with me! Oz what the blood-" Once more, "- have you done!"

Ozpin smirked at his dismay. "I have prevented you from cursing. I do run a school you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to Chapter 4!

Qrow was drunk... again, nothing too new in that regard other than... "Holy fuck," His drunken eyes lit up. He bypassed Ozpin's dumbass system. Qrow physically and mentally gave Oz the middle finger. "Up yours!"

It wasn't until Qrow was becoming sober that he realised he can only curse while drunk, and thus began Qrow's drinking problem. 

Ruby leaned over to her girlfriend's ear, "This bird caw thing happens a lot," she chuckled, "We just didn't know there was a reason," Weiss just stared blankly at her.


End file.
